ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for the 2022 film Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Rooster Teeth Animation and Lord Miller Production Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Chris McKay Co-Directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson Screenplay by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Story by Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross Based on the Animated Web Series Created by Monty Oum Produced by Brad Lewis Co-Produced by Glenn Ficarra and John Requa Executive Producers Allison Abbate Will Allegra Bruce Berman Burnie Burns Matt Hullum Chris Leahy Steven Mnuchin Zareh Nalbandian James Packer Jared Stern Line Producer Nicole Fisher Associate Producers Fiona Chilton Bryan Lynch Amber Naismith Supervising Producers Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Lead Producer Nicholas Stoller Technical Producer Jason Kane Story Producer Ryan Harris Art Producer Nick Todd Art Associate Producer Brian Lee Layout Producer Rob Thomson Animation and Motion Capture Producer Luis Vasquez Animation Associate Producer Scott Morgan Visual Effects Producer Edwina Hayes Shot Finaling and Visual Post Producer Shane Davis Music by Alexander William Abraham James Newton Howard Mason Lieberman Alan Silvestri and Jeff Williams Music Supervisor Gabe Hilfer Starring the Voice Talents of Lindsay Jones Kara Eberle Arryn Zech Barbara Dunkelman and Jen Taylor Second Part of the Credits Edited by Sim-Evan Jones Production Designer Raymond Zibach Art Director Devin Crane Feature Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios Animal Logic and Polygon Pictures Directors of Photography Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Theriault Visual Effects Director Matt Drummond Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Visual Effects Department Coordinator Emily Hamel Head of Story Johane Matte Head of Layout James Williams Head of Animation David Burgess Animation Director Trisha Gum Animation Supervisor James Baxter CG Supervisor Emmanuel Blasset Story Directors Tim Hodge Jim Reardon Story Supervisor Maggie Kang Visual Development Supervisor Jim Martin Character Design Supervisor Thomas Perkins Prop Design Supervisor Christine Bian Background Design Supervisors Christine Bian Dennis Venizelos Layout Supervisor Régis Schuller Camera Supervisor Patrick Lin Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Texturing Supervisor Todd Harper Rigging Supervisor Joshua Murtack Look Development Supervisor Dante Quintana Motion Capture Supervisor Gary Roberts Motion Capture Director Kevin Wang Simulation Supervisors Edwin Chang Henry Dean Garcia Lighting Supervisor Chris Springfield Compositing Supervisors Lindsay Adams Patrick Tubach CG Effects Supervisor Alexis Wajsbrot 2D Effects Supervisor Stephen Wood Rendering Supervisor Marieke Franzen Matte Painting Supervisor Pamela Hobbs Shot Finaling Supervisor Nev Bezaire Pipeline Supervisor Dan A. Walker Stereoscopic Supervisor Chris Cunnington Visual Post Supervisor Mark Osborne Digital Supervisor Dan Levitan Production Manager Alex Loots Supervising Sound Editors Erik Aadahl Brandon Jones Wayne Pashley Ethan Van der Ryn Matthew Wood Supervising Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Designer Jason W. Jennings Re-Recording Mixers Greg Fitzgerald Tim LeBlanc Gary Summers Casting by Mary Hidalgo Warner Bros. Pictures Presents A Rooster Teeth Animation and Lord Miller Production Ruby's Thrilling Adventure: A RWBY Movie Unit Production Manager David M. Bernstein First Assistant Director David H. Venghaus Jr. Second Assistant Director Jeffrey Schwartz Executive in Charge of Production Catherine Winder Script Consultants Yssa Badiola Gray G. Haddock Connor Pickens Eddy Rivas Koen Wooten Creative Consultants Glenn Ficarra John Requa Jared Stern Cast More coming soon! Stunts Stunt Coordinator TBA Stunts TBA Dance Choreographer TBA Fight Choreographer TBA Visual Development Visual Development Lead TBA Visual Development Artists TBA Story Lead Story Artist TBA Story Artists TBA Additional Story Artists TBA Character Development TBA Concept Lead Concept Artist TBA Concept Artists TBA Lead Character Designer TBA Character Designers TBA Lead Prop Designer TBA Prop Designers TBA Lead Background Designer TBA Background Designers TBA Editorial Additional Editor TBA Associate Editor TBA First Assistant Editor TBA Second Assistant Editor TBA Additional Assistant Editor TBA Production Associate Production Manager TBA Production Supervisor TBA Recording Supervisor TBA Production Coordinator TBA Production Accountant TBA First Assistant Accountant TBA Second Assistant Accountant TBA Assistant to Mr. McKay TBA Assistant to Mr. Lord & Mr. Miller TBA Assistant to Mr. Lewis TBA Additional Production Support TBA Production Intern TBA Production Consultant TBA Modeling Lead Character Modeler TBA Character Modelers TBA Lead Prop Modeler TBA Prop Modelers TBA Lead Environment Modeler TBA Environment Modelers TBA Texturing Lead Character Texturing Artist TBA Character Texturing Artists TBA Lead Prop Texturing Artist TBA Prop Texturing Artists TBA Lead Environment Texturing Artist TBA Environment Texturing Artists TBA Rigging Lead Character Rigger TBA Character Riggers TBA Lead Prop Rigger TBA Prop Riggers TBA Lead Environment Rigger TBA Environment Riggers TBA Look Development Look Development Lead TBA Look Development Artists TBA Toon Shading Look Development Lead TBA Toon Shading Look Development Artists TBA Layout Lead Layout and Camera Artist TBA Layout and Camera Artists TBA Animation Supervising Animators TBA Lead Animators TBA Animators TBA Lead Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Simulation Simulation Lead TBA Character Hair and Cloth Simulation Artists TBA Crowd Simulation Artists TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Lead TBA Visual Effects Artists TBA Visual Effects Animators TBA 2D Visual Effects Lead TBA 2D Visual Effects Artists TBA 2D Visual Effects Animators TBA Lighting Lighting Lead TBA Lighting Artists TBA Assistant Lighting Lead TBA Assistant Lighting Artists TBA Additional Lighting Lead TBA Additional Lighting Artists TBA Compositing Compositing Lead TBA Compositing Artists TBA Assistant Compositing Lead TBA Assistant Compositing Artists TBA Additional Compositing Lead TBA Additional Compositing Artists TBA Rendering Rendering Lead TBA Rendering Artists TBA Render Wrangling Lead TBA Render Wranglers TBA Matte Painting Matte Painting Lead TBA Matte Painting Artists TBA Shot Finaling and Visual Post Shot Finaling and Visual Post Lead TBA Shot Finaling and Visual Post Artists TBA Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Lead TBA Stereoscopic Artists TBA Pipeline Pipeline Lead TBA Pipeline Artists TBA Pipeline Technical Directors TBA Technology Head of Technology TBA Animation Technology Support TBA Research and Development TBA Quality Assurance TBA Quality Control TBA Animation Tools TBA Character and Environment Tools TBA Animation Engineering TBA Lighting and Rendering Engineering TBA Visual Effects Engineering TBA Global Technology Engineering TBA Toon Shading Engineering TBA Simulation Engineering TBA Motion Capture Engineering TBA Production Engineering TBA Systems Engineering TBA Systems Operations TBA Systems Administration TBA Support Engineering TBA Technical Development TBA Information Technology TBA Hardware and Software Engineering TBA Software Development TBA Software Support TBA Technology Management TBA Motion Capture Production Motion Capture Performers TBA Motion Capture Assistant Director TBA Motion Capture Lead TBA Motion Capture Camera Operators TBA Motion Capture Technical Directors TBA Motion Capture Artists TBA Motion Capture Animators TBA Live Action Reference Live Action Reference Choreographers TBA Live Action Reference Costumes and Props TBA Live Action Reference Hair and Makeup TBA Live Action Reference Camera TBA Live Action Reference Audio TBA Live Action Reference Editors TBA Live Action Reference Support TBA Live Action Reference Actors TBA Powerhouse Animation Crew 2D Animation by Powerhouse Animation More coming soon! Duncan Studio Crew 2D Animation by Duncan Studio More coming soon! Yowza! Animation Crew 2D Animation by Yowza! Animation More coming soon! Toon City Animation Crew 2D Animation by Toon City Animation, Inc. More coming soon! Digital eMation Crew 2D Animation by Digital eMation More coming soon! Original Force Animation Crew Additional Animation and Visual Effects by Original Force Animation More coming soon! CGBot Crew Additional Concept Art, Modeling, Texturing, and Rigging by CGBot More coming soon! ADIA Pictures, Ltd. Crew Additional Animation by ADIA Pictures, Ltd. More coming soon! Twisted Hand Studio Crew Additional Concept Art, Modeling, Texturing, Rigging, and Animation by Twisted Hand Studio More coming soon! Toei Animation Crew Additional 2D Animation, CGI Animation, and Visual Effects by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. More coming soon! Stereo D Crew Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Stereo D More coming soon! Warner Animation Group Studio Administration Coming soon! Rooster Teeth Studio Administration Coming soon! Reel FX Studio Administration Coming soon! Animal Logic Studio Administration Coming soon! Polygon Pictures Studio Administration Coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Additional Music by Steve Goldshein More coming soon! Third Part of the Credits Soundtrack Available on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits For Monty Oum (1981-2015) No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Prints by Color by Approved No. 53359 Copyright © 2022 Warner Bros Entertainment, Inc. and Rooster Teeth Productions, LLC All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries throughout the world. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred.